Hayden Parker & the Thirteen Dwarves
by Unexpected-Adventures
Summary: A One-shot from my story 'An Unexpected Journey' featuring Hayden Parker. This is a small snippet of Hayden's morning routine in England while she was hosting for thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard.


**HAYDEN PARKER & THE THIRTEEN DWARVES**

**For all those who have read/are reading my original fic _An Unexpected Journey, _here's a little One-Shot as a celebration for the start of 2014, which takes place when the Company are still in England. It isn't exactly important to the storyline, but I thought it'd be cute to add an extra snippet of what Hayden went through while hosting for thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard in her London apartment!**

**Thank you for reading and for supporting my story - Happy New Year!**

* * *

Hayden rose early in the morning, as was her usual habit. Though on this morning the sun seemed to be shining brighter than usual.

Yesterday she had agreed to go to Middle Earth with the Company and Thorin. The idea was exciting, yet extremely daunting at the same time. The thought of spending the rest of her life in the land of her dreams sent butterflies soaring through her stomach, but she knew it would be very different to England.

She dressed quickly into shorts and a shirt. She found herself almost desperate to see Thorin, after being parted with him for the entire night. Surprisingly, the entire Company was awake and bustling about in the kitchen.

"Morning, lass," Bofur grinned.

"Morning," Hayden smiled, "You're all up early."

"When hunger calls," Gloin said, patting his stomach.

Hayden laughed quietly and dodged through the dwarves to the coffee machine.

"Er, Hayden?" Dori called from the sink, "How is it you use this again?"

She moved beside him to reach for the tap, "Just flick it up, remember? And don't turn it or all you'll get is hot water."

"Right," Dori nodded, tilting his head in thanks.

"I don't know how you all survive without plumbing," Hayden muttered.

"Oh it's quite easy," Bofur said, with a playful smirk, "You see we have to actually use our legs to get water, unlike you lazy English folk."

"Well I never," Hayden gasped, feigning hurt. In the past week the Company had been here she had grown close to each of the dwarves in her own way. Bofur had come to tease her quite often, though it was more innocent than Fili and Kili.

Hayden poured her coffee and glared at Bofur mockingly, "So do you actually have hair underneath that hat? Or is it just a massive bald patch?"

Bofur grinned and tilted his head to her, taking off his hat, "Only a head full of hair, I'm afraid."

As Hayden made to pass him, he shoved his hat unceremoniously onto her head and she just about dropped her coffee.

"Hey!"

"It's a good look for you," Bofur smirked.

"Thanks," Hayden said begrudgingly. She flicked the hat up a little so she could still see and made to walk to the bin on the other side of the kitchen, but found her way blocked by Dwalin.

"Lass," Dwalin nodded.

"Dwalin," Hayden smiled brightly, which he didn't return. He always looked so solemn and grumpy. She was quite under the impression he didn't like her very much, but she was determined to break through that tough exterior.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Hayden asked casually.

"Yes," Dwalin nodded.

Hayden waited for him to elaborate on that, rocking on the balls of her feet. When he didn't she tried her best to make conversation, ignoring his stare that made her feel as if he were staring right into her soul.

"You know you remind me of Conan," Hayden said, looking him over, "You have the whole macho warrior thing going on."

Dwalin cocked an eyebrow, "Is that meant to be a compliment?"

"If you took it that way, then yes," Hayden grinned, "I could imagine you sitting on Conan's throne, you know."

She leant back slightly in her stance to imitate someone lounging in a chair and adopted a low gravely voice.

"Kill him, and her – none shall live," Hayden growled low, "He _smiled_? Kill him too."

A few of the dwarves behind her stifled snickers at her impression. Dwalin however, was not impressed.

"Mind if I have a quick word?" Dwalin asked stiffly, completely ignoring her joke. He gestured back to the laundry behind him.

"Sure," Hayden nodded.

She followed him into the secluded room and he closed the door after her. He then proceeded to stare at her.

"So… what's up?" Hayden asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You are coming to Middle Earth with us," Dwalin stated.

"I am," Hayden nodded, hiding a smile.

"And you are to accompany Thorin," Dwalin said. Though again it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, unless something has changed since last night?" Hayden asked worriedly. Come to think of it she hadn't seen Thorin that morning, or Fili and Kili.

"No," Dwalin said stiffly, "But I am curious… what your motifs are?"

"My what?" Hayden asked blankly.

"Why do you wish to come with us?" Dwalin asked, crossing his arms stiffly.

"I'm still not sure I know what you mean?" Hayden frowned.

"You are a smart lass, Hayden," Dwalin said, "You are aware of our world, our Company, our Quest… our _lineage_."

"Yes…" Hayden said uncertainly.

"So you are aware of what _position_ Thorin would be in should we reclaim Erebor," Dwalin said.

"Well yes, he'd be King-" Hayden said and stopped abruptly, suddenly realizing where he was going with this. "Oh no Dwalin, I know what you're thinking but believe me I'm not interested in Thorin for _that_-"

"Oh, you aren't?" Dwalin cocked an eyebrow. He stepped forward slowly and glared at her, "I happen to know Thorin is very taken by you. I have never before seen him act the way he does around you."

Hayden smiled slightly.

"And if you were to be feigning love for him just to acquire a high status-"

"Alright, Dwalin I get where you're coming from," Hayden said quickly, her own annoyance growing, "I know you care very much for Thorin but so do I. I mean honestly, do you think I really want to be Queen? Can you imagine _me_ walking two steps behind a _man_ for the rest of my life?"

Dwalin frowned but stayed silent.

"But I love Thorin and if that's what I need to sacrifice to be with him then I'll do it," Hayden said proudly.

Dwalin nodded and hid a small smile, "That was all I needed to hear."

He tilted his head to her again and left the room, leaving Hayden in a stunned silence.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost," a deep voice commented behind her.

Hayden's heart skipped a beat when she saw Thorin in the doorway and she smiled brightly.

"Oh that," Hayden said, shrugging, "It's nothing."

"You slept well I trust?" Thorin asked. He stepped closer to her, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Very well," Hayden smiled, "You?"

"I can think of one thing missing," Thorin smirked lightly.

He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips lightly over hers.

"Hayden?" Thorin murmured between kisses.

"Mm?"

"Why are you wearing Bofur's hat?"

"Oh," Hayden broke away and quickly pulled the hat off her head, flushing in embarrassment, "No reason."

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Thorin asked softly.

"This is my breakfast," Hayden said, holding up her coffee mug.

"Surly not," Thorin frowned, "You need to eat."

"No I don't," Hayden shrugged, "I'm never that hungry in the mornings."

"It is no wonder you are so small," Thorin tutted, "You need some meat on you, woman."

He prodded her sides playfully with his fingers and she laughed, swatting him away.

"I happen to be very happy with my body," she said proudly.

"You should be," Thorin murmured huskily. He leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand venturing lower to grab her behind.

"You get more venturous by the day," Hayden said, trying to control her breathing.

Thorin chuckled softly and leant in to capture her lips, but she pulled away with a regretful sigh.

"Not now, I have to go eat," she said, "Like you said, I need breakfast."

She pulled away from his wandering hands with a triumphant smirk and left him stunned in the laundry.

"Good morning, Hayden," Bilbo smiled warmly.

"Morning, Bilbo," Hayden smiled back, "Sleep well?"

"I did," Bilbo nodded. "Oh, and before I forget." He pulled a wooden spoon from his coat pocket and handed it to her.

"Nori?" she sighed. The dwarf had been trying to steal things from her apartment as soon as the Company had arrived.

Bilbo nodded, "Found it under his pillow."

"Well, thank you-" she broke off with a surprised squeal as someone popped up behind her.

"Kili!" she growled. She spun around and began whacking him hard with the wooden spoon, "Don't-do-that!"

Kili snorted with laughter, "Alright – have mercy!"

She huffed and stalked away from him, but not before giving him another hard whack in the stomach. She dodged over the sleeping bags and pillows on the floor and swiped the remote from her coffee table, turning on the television.

"You're not going to put on more of that _Animal Planet_ are you?" Oin complained, "If I have to watch one more clip of a snake's poo I'll yack."

"That's just lovely, Oin," Hayden grimaced.

She flicked through the channels and landed on a music station, where they were playing the Top 100 Hits of the 1980s.

"Ooh, 80s music," Hayden smiled, pleased there was finally something decent on television.

"What do you mean by 80s?" Ori asked.

"The 1980s," Hayden said, "It was a decade only… hm, only thirty years ago, but the music was much to different to what it is now."

She turned up the volume so that Bob Seger's 'Old Time Rock & Roll' played through the house.

"You can't even hear what he's saying," Gloin said, nodding to the screen.

"Well that doesn't matter," Hayden said, "Just listen to the tune."

She threw the remote back onto the table and shoved Bofur's hat back on his head.

"Come help me, Bofur," Hayden said, "I'll need a hand in the kitchen."

"'Course," Bofur smiled, jumping up and following her.

"Gloin's right you know," Bofur said, as he and Hayden began to prepare breakfast, "You can't understand a word he's saying."

"Oh, stop complaining," Hayden said, "It's music."

They continued to bustle around the kitchen, while the song changed to 'My Girl' by the Temptations.

Hayden began to sing along quietly, tapping her foot slightly to the rhythm. She didn't notice Bofur watching her from the corner of his eye with a sly smirk.

"See now, this one is better," Bofur said, "At least you can hear the words."

Hayden just smiled and continued with her business.

As the chorus of the song came along, she spun around Bofur to his other side to get to the sink and the dwarf laughed.

"You like this song?" he asked.

"Love it," Hayden smiled.

Soon enough Bofur had caught onto the lyrics and began singing along with her. He had an amazing voice, even for a dwarf. They twisted and turned with the rhythm of the song and Hayden laughed. She hadn't ever had this much fun cooking.

As the last chorus began Bofur finally took Hayden's hand and twirled her around the kitchen playfully, both of them singing and laughing.

Hayden could have no idea that Thorin was leaning on the wall behind her only just hidden from view. He was watching her intently with a small smile, his gaze never leaving her. He noted the way her eyes seemed to light up when she smiled or laughed, the way her hips swayed and legs moved as she danced.

He could not be happier that she was coming home with him, or that soon he could finally make her his forever.


End file.
